Love and Socks
by LilaStar
Summary: rating for...suggestiveness. HPDM SLASH! Don't like, don't read. Deal. Harry falls in love and does something about it. As for the socks, AHrry does have some interesting ones, doesn't he? Story is much funnier than the summary.


AN- This is my first HP/DM fic. I'm not a newbie to slash though! Go read my RL/SB stuff! :grins: I couldn't help this though- the idea was just too funny. This is a one-shot. It will not be continued.

Disclaimer- Not mine. Nothing cool like Harry Potter ever could be! :bows down to the great JKR!: If it was mine...Sirius wouldn't be... :sniffles:

On with the story!

-----------------------------------------------

Today had begun just like any other day for the great Harry Potter. He'd gotten up, dressed in his uniform, and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. And also as usual, he was late. He glanced down at his watch to realize it was the one that he had broken back in fourth year instead of his new, functional one.

'Damn.' He thought, 'Now I don't even know how late I am. I probably won't even have time to shove a piece of toast down my oh-so-famous throat before it's time for Potions. It's just evil to have that class first thing in the morning, I'm never awake enough for it and I always mess up and'

Harry's thoughts were interrupted as he crashed head long into a wall. Mind you it was a very soft, very nice smelling, and most of all very RANDOM wall. He slid his glasses back up his nose to figure out who the wall was, because it was obviously a person. Walls were not soft and they certainly did not smell that good.

His breath caught in his throat as he realized that walls don't LOOK that good either. And this particular wall wasn't usually this silent.

"I..err..um...oh damn." Was all he could get out. The self-appointed Slytherin Sex God just chuckled. If Harry had been in a more awake state of mind, he might have noticed that Malfoy's just did not chuckle. They snickered, but they did not by any means _chuckle_.

"How eloquent. Evidently Gryffindor's Golden Boy Harry isn't too awake yet. Go get some coffee. I certainly don't want to witness Snape's bad side this early in the morning.

With that, he walked away and Harry was left standing there gaping. Draco Malfoy had called him Harry. Mind you it followed what he considered an insult...the whole 'Golden Boy' thing really pissed him off. And THEN Draco had shown some (albeit self-interested) concern about him! Things were certainly taking a strange turn of events this morning.

He stood there for five minutes before realizing he still hadn't had breakfast, that Draco was right about him needing coffee, that he was suddenly calling Malfoy 'Draco' inside his head and that was just plain weird...

And that he looked awful. Why did it have to be that the first time Draco was civil to him he looked an absolute mess? He honestly had just rolled out of bed. He'd pulled on the first clothes to come to hand.

'And damn, I wearing those infernal socks Dobby gave me.'

The Great Hall was now emptying and Hermione simply walked passed and grabbed his arm as she did so.

"No time for breakfast now. You should wake up earlier."

Harry tried to protest, but figured it wouldn't be worth it. Ron just laughed and trailed along behind.

-----------------------------------------------

The trio arrived in the Potions Dungeon about five minutes later. They quickly walked to their usual tables, Harry with Ron, Hermione just behind them and next to Neville in an attempt to help him.

Harry looked at his seat and blinked. There was a cup sitting there with steam coming from the top of it, filled with some brown liquid. He sniffed it. Coffee. He picked up the cup to find a note underneath.

'_I meant what I said earlier, I don't want to see things get volatile this morning. Drink it- I swear I didn't do anything to it but put sugar in it. It tastes better that way.'_

The note was unsigned, but Harry knew who it was. And was very shocked. Maybe he had misjudged Draco all those years ago, and things had just escalated from there? He looked across the room to see Draco watching him from the corner of his eye. Harry chuckled to himself 'Can't be too obvious, eh?' He smiled in Draco's direction and raised the glass in thanks before taking a sip.

His smile broadened when he tasted it. Draco made good coffee. They still had a few minutes left before class started and Snape wasn't there yet. He drank it quickly, feeling himself wake up as he did so. Wizard's coffee was a good deal more efficient than a simple muggle brew would be. He finished just as Snape walked in and he quickly stowed the mug away in his bag. He'd give it Draco later.

He quickly turned to face the front of the room and saw Ron out of the corner of his eye. He looked mightily confused.

Snape had begun to talk, but Harry managed to flash Ron a smile, letting him know that everything was okay. Ron seemed pacified, for the moment.

"Everybody open your books to page 78. We will not be brewing anything today, seeing as this is the first week of school and I do not want any explosions in my classroom. We will be going over the differences between crushed and powdered moonstone in the brewing of"

At about that moment, Harry tuned out. He'd read the book, he knew what was going on, and he had more pressing matters to think of. Such as- why ws the oh-so-sexy Draco Malfoy being nice to him? Wait a second...Since when was Draco 'sexy'?

'Since forever,' His brain replied for him. 'You were just too stupid and blind to notice.'

'That's mean.' Harry had begun to argue with himself. This could only led to bad things, very bad things

'Well, now you know he is, so what are you going to do about it?' The annoyingly logical side of him asked.

'Nothing!' The normal side squeaked in return. At least it would have been a squeak if it had been out loud.

'You should.'

'But I'm not gay.'

'Oh, and straight guys suddenly have the urge to shag their male arch rivals?'

'I never said that!'

'No, but you felt it, and I know it because, newsflash, I'm YOU!'

'Kiss him maybe, shag him- no'.

'Ah, so you admit you like him!'

'Never said that!' Another possible squeak.

'But you'd like to kiss him. Gay, gay as a...er...well...Drag Queen.'

'I'm sure there's a straight Drag Queen somewhere.'

'But it's not very bloody likely.'

'Oh DO shut up, you're making my head spin.'

Harry grasped his head in his hands and leaned forward on the desk. The voice had stopped.

'Gay.'

Harry banged his head on the table once and waited for class to end.

-----------------------------------------------

Class actually went quite well. Snape asked Harry a question a few minutes later and Harry was able to coherently answer. Probably a first. Snape certainly looked shocked and almost as though he was going to take points for the momentary fear that he might have a heart attack.

But in the mean time, Harry had come to terms with the fact that yes, he was gay, yes, he wanted to kiss the Slytherin Sex God, and no, he did not want to rule out the notion of shagging the aforementioned Sex God's brains out.

But that would have to come later. Right now, he had a plan.

Right before class ended he grabbed a scratch sheet of paper and scribbled a hasty note. He folded it up and put it in the coffee mug which he planned to return to Draco immediately after class.

-----------------------------------------------

Catching Draco was the hard part. Harry had to practically fly out of the room to get there in time. As it was, he had to do some fancy footwork to get around the corner before he was completely out of reach.

"Hey! Draco, hold on a minute." Draco stopped on a knut and turned to look at Harry, eyebrow raised.

"Since when do you call me 'Draco'?" He asked.

"Er- since today when you saved my butt. I certainly couldn't have pulled that off without the coffee." Harry held out the mug. "Thank you."

Draco nodded curtly and Harry thought he could see the faint glimmer of a smile.

"You've changed over the summer." He stated.

Draco looked at him oddly, glancing over his entire body. Harry had the distinct feeling of being 'checked out'. He blushed. "So have you Potter...Harry."

The almost smile thing happened again, as though he was suppressing it as he turned and walked away. Harry knew he'd find the note sooner or later, probably within the next ten minutes.

-----------------------------------------------

Just as Harry had predicted, Draco noticed the note in the cup when he set it down on his desk in Transfiguration. He looked at it curiously before pulling it out and unfolding it.

'_Thank you again. I want to talk to you about a few things. Meet me tonight after dinner by the lake, next to that really big oak tree.'_

Draco nodded to himself and put the note in his pocket. He'd be there, though he didn't know why.

'Because you think Harry's the most gorgeous creature to walk the Earth- other than yourself.'

'More than...oh just shut up already.' Draco sighed. Why was he meeting Harry? Any excuse would do. He was meeting Harry. That's the only reason he needed. Since no one was watching. He smiled, a real smile.

-----------------------------------------------

"Harry, mate, what the bloody hell is up with you?" Ron asked as he came upon the still-grinning-like-a-fool Harry.

"Nothing." He stated, trying to get the grin to go away, but it wouldn't. Draco had called him Harry. That was cause for a celebration with a big brass band.

"And everything." Hermione added with a knowing smirk at Harry as she walked up. "Come on, time, for Charms. We don't want to be late. Oh, and Harry? I suggest you tone down the sunshine. It's a bit...suspicious." She giggled softly and walked off.

Harry jogged along behind her, his mouth still hanging slightly open and his eyes wide. Rather an interesting picture. "What do you know?" He asked nervously.

She stopped for a moment and grinned, almost evilly before leaning in very close to Harry and whispering in his ear. "You, Malfoy, very big crush." She pulled away to see the blush that was overtaking Harry's face. "And I'm fine with it." With that she left, leaving the beat-red-and-grinning-again Harry to deal with a very confused Ron.

"Damn, she's one perceptive witch!" He commented appreciatively before following her. Ron just shook his head and contented himself to being confused for now. He'd get it out of Hermione later.

-----------------------------------------------

The rest of the day passed in a blur and it was dinner time already. Harry was having a seriously hard time keeping his attention on the Gryffindor table. It just kept wandering across the hall. Hermione looked highly amused, but Harry didn't notice. Ron didn't notice that Harry had dazed out, but still wanted to know what Hermione thought was so funny.

Suddenly, Draco stood up and headed towards the doors. Harry wasn't thinking enough to give it a few minutes and followed quickly behind him.

"Silly puppy." Hermione muttered, amused at the way Harry was following Malfoy like a love sick puppy. Ron looked at her.

"Care to explain?"

"Harry's got a crush." She stated simply.

"Oh, that' not all that amusing, really Herm...OH!" Ron realized just who it was Harry had gone tearing off after. "Oh my" He grinned as well. "This could prove to be very...interesting." Hermione nodded and went back to eating.

-----------------------------------------------

Harry had suddenly acquired a strong bout of butterflies as he reached the front doors. He had to stop for a moment and compose himself before walking outside and down to the lake. Draco was waiting for him. Harry walked quickly over, even though he wasn't certain what he was going to say.

Draco looked up as he walked over and gave him that same almost-smile again. It was nice, but frustrating. Why couldn't he just outright smile? It would make life much easier. Sorta. Not really. But Harry wanted to see it.

"Evening" he stated rather lamely as he sat down next to Draco.

Draco smirked. "Yes, it is evening. Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

Harry swallowed. "I've been thinking..I don't want to fight with you anymore. The only reason this rivalry ever really started was because I'm a Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin. It's silly. I want...to make amends and be...friends?" Harry said all of this very quickly and all while looking at his shoes. Really, he wanted a lot more than that.

Draco smiled. It really was a shame that Harry was too busy looking at his shoes to notice. He'd have melted. And that's what Draco wanted and he was determined not to let the opportunity slip away.

"Look at me." Harry still stared adamantly down at his shoes. "Harry, look at me." Draco gently lifted Harry's chin with his thumb and index finger. Harry looked into Draco's eyes, it was as though he could see the stars within them, and they were twinkling. Draco was smiling. Harry was melting. He knew he was probably grinning like a goof, but he was too enraptured to notice.

"I uh...I...damn, you have a nice smile." Was all he could manage to get out. "You should do that more often."

"Only for you." Draco didn't know what was coming over him. But something in Harry's eyes was making him lose his mask, lose the icy façade that he'd always kept. He was grinning like a fool. And Malfoy's are not supposed to grin, especially not like fools. But Harry made an exception to every rule of conduct in the Malfoy family. Not the least of which that Malfoy's didn't fall in love and certainly not with Gryffindor boys who happened to be the one bane of the Dark Lord's existence.

But right now, Draco didn't want to be a Malfoy. So he decided to do what felt right. And what felt right was leaning forward just a few inches and touching his lips to Harry's.

After a few moments, he realized what he had done and began to completely flip out. Another moment later, he realized Harry was kissing him back. Harry was kissing him! He was kissing Harry!

Harry grinned as he heard Draco begin to make happy noises. Just little moans and squeaks. He licked Draco's lips, asking for entrance, which he was quickly granted.

Fifteen minutes later left them lying on the ground, panting for breath and looking at each other in lust.

"I've wanted for that for so long" Draco murmured softly into Harry's ear.

Harry smiled. "Me too, but it took me until today to face to music." He smiled and scooted closer to the disheveled blonde boy. "I think I love you." He said softly into Draco's ear.

Draco beamed, not smiled, but beamed. "I know that I love you. But we're being entirely too mushy." With that, he closed the distance between them once again.

Another fifteen minutes later and they both were having some serious issues with their pants becoming way too tight.

Harry pulled away and gasped. "I know a place where...Oh sod it all and just come with me." He stated, standing up and pulling Draco by the hand and hauling him back to the castle. They nearly ran into Hermione as she was walking back to Gryffindor Tower from the library. She took one look at their clasped hands and rumpled robes, smiled and told Harry she'd see him in the morning. Harry blushed, and pulled Draco along until they reached the third floor corridor where Harry drug Draco back and forth past the tapestry thinking of a place with a nice, big bed and food. When the door appeared, he quickly drug Draco inside and began to ravish his lips again.

He didn't bother to look at the room which was actually decorated in silver and gold with a huge, four poster bed in the center of the room. A snake was on one wall, a lion on the other. There was a table with food set out in a corner. Harry hadn't eaten much at dinner.

All of this went unnoticed. And clothing became unneeded and was quickly shed. The poor bed was rocked so hard that its joints creaked, but then, it already had creaky joints from years of similar use. So it was used to it.

An hour later had two very spent sixteen year olds in a tight embrace, on the verge of falling asleep. Just then, something caught Draco's eye. He glanced down at the foot of the bed to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Harry, love, what on EARTH are you wearing on your feet?"

"Err" Harry replied, looking down. "Socks."

"Yes, but...but" Draco was fighting the urge not to laugh at his lover's feet after all, one was bright red with the broomsticks and the other green with Snitches. All in all, Harry, stark naked, with THOSE socks...was rather...erotic.

Harry however, was blushing furiously, berating himself, yet again, for wearing the infernal things. "I, um, they were a present."

Draco merely crushed hip lips to Harry's again before breaking for a moment o whisper in Harry's ear, "I like them."

Harry grinned and continued to happily kiss his once enemy and now boyfriend and lover with all the passion in the world.

-----------------------------------------------

And a happy THE END to all. My apologies for the utter pointlessness and complete corniness of the plot, which was rather non existent. It was all about the socks, you know.

Please excuse the fact that they moved insanely fast in their relationship, but 6 years of lust can do that you know

Now...Go PURPLE BUTTON REVIEWING CRAZY! You know you want to. :wink:


End file.
